I Wish
by OlitzForever20
Summary: Olivia is a single, successful, independent, woman who only wants to be loved. She finds that love when she meets Fitz but there's a problem. Hes been hiding something from her and she don't know if she can carry on a relationship knowing he hid something from her.


**I've been wanting to do this story for a very long time just didn't know when I should have uploaded it. It's been a LONG TIME since I've written anything so please bare with me. I hope everyone enjoys.**

Olivia Pope. One of the most successful women you could ever meet. Not only is she successful but very smart, beautiful, and loving. She has almost everything a woman could dream of. The cars. the clothes, and the class. She has everything except for someone she could call her own. Someone she could come home to at night. Someone who could care for her, love her, embrace her when she's feeling down.

Of course she's had boyfriends and yes she's been in pretty serious relationships but they've always turned in the wrong direction. Olivia wanted a man that would work in her favor and eventually someone who she could settle down and have a family with. Every man she's ever dated wasn't ready for that kind of commitment so she left dating alone for a while and focused on her career but what was she asking for too much? I mean she was almost 26 and she does want to have to some kind of life. She does want to start a family someday, but with whom? She doesn't want anyone that's going to half-ass so she doesn't even bother.

Olivia sat in her office reviewing some case she's been working on when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" It was her assistant Heather.

"Miss. Pope your 2 o'clock is here"

Olivia looked up from her papers. "Thanks Heather send them in.

Heather quickly nodded and left the room. Olivia was gathering the papers and trying to straighten her desk a little before her appointment came in. As she was busying herself with the papers on her desk she was oblivious to the man who was standing in the doorway

"Ahem." the man cleared his throat trying to get Olivia's attention

She jumped looking up at him.

'Oh my. Who is this fine specimen?' Olivia thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said in a deep, raspy voice.

Olivia was trying to keep her composure, hencing that this man standing in front of her was gorgeous. She sat taking in his appearance. From head to toe. From his tailor fitted suit, to his sparkling blue eyes, to his wavy brown curls. She caught herself staring.

"It's perfectly fine. Why don't you come on in and have a seat?" she offered pointing to one of the chairs that was across from her desk.

He shut the door and walked over to the chair.

"So what can I do for you Mr…"Olivia started, realizing she neglected to find out this man's name.

"Grant. Fitzgerald Grant" He interjected.

"Mr. Grant, Okay what can I do for you today?"

"Please call me Fitz."

"Fitz. How may I help you?" Olivia asked

"Well, I talked to you earlier this week. Actually my assistant spoke with your assistance about the Clark case." Fitz stated

Olivia was slightly confused about why he was worried about a case she was working on.

"What about it?"

Fitz shifted in his seat. "I would like to help you on it. I was in the courtroom the day of the arrangement and I can help you with some of the arguments that you couldn't completely get across. I can help you win this."

Olivia looked at him with a blank stare.

"Are you serious? Are you saying I'm a bad attorney? Who are you? Do you just go around looking for people that so call need help in the courtroom. Are you some kind of courtroom scouter?" Olivia asked somewhat annoyed that this man, yet very sexy man just came up in her place of work trying to convince her that she needs help with her case. Yeah maybe she struggles a bit with some things but she'll get over through it. That's what she does. She's a Pope.

Fitz chuckled at her defensiveness and could help but to think how sexy she looked. He found her attitude rather attractive. "I'm not saying you're a bad attorney. I know I can just help you." he said with a smirk plastered across his face.

Olivia sat there looking at Fitz deciding on if she should take up on his offer. She really didn't know him from Adam so why should she trust him? He could be lying. She thought over it for a few seconds.

"Sure" she said with a shrug

Fitz leaned over the chair "Sure?" he responded with surprise.

"Yeah, you can help. Why not?

Fitz just looked at her "Why not?"

Truth was Olivia just wanted to know more about him so she agreed. "Yes. Why not" Olivia said to Fitz.

"Okay. When can I start?" Fitz inquired

"Whenever."

"What about tomorrow morning?" Fitz asked

"Perfect. 8 o'clock. Sharp. Don't be late." Olivia warned him.

"I'm always on time Miss. Pope"

"Call me Olivia" she said stretching her hand out to seal the deal with her new partner.

 **A/N**

 **So Olivia and Fitz will be working together! How do you think things are going to go? Do you think Olivia can keep her attraction to Fitz out of the picture? Do you think they will get together? Please review! & thanks again for reading!**


End file.
